


Dead Men Tell No Tales

by Spyder_Pig



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dreams, EpicSMP, Friendship, Hallucinations, Otherworldly beings, SMPLive - Freeform, Scary Dreams go brrr, Slight Mentions of Gore, The Void, This is a vibe, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyder_Pig/pseuds/Spyder_Pig
Summary: Ever since that hole, that damn hole, Ted hadn't been acting the same. Charlie couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something had changed in his friend. Only question, how long did he have until he too would learn the truth and succumb to it - Mentions of horrific gore but not necessarily detailed out :)))
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Dead Men Tell No Tales

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a mcyt fanfiction that ISN'T jschlatt can we get a pogchamp  
> Hope y'all enjoy ^^

**_Wake up Slime…_ **

**_Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bac-ey…_ **

**_Wake up_ **

**_Wake up_ **

**_WAKE UP_ **

His eyes gently fluttered open, welcomed by the warm summer sun. He hadn’t remembered returning to bed the previous night, rather blacking out midway to spawn. Had someone taken him back home? Shit. He knew he shouldn’t have sat down for a moment. Lazily, Charlie reached his hand out, looking for his knapsack. After a few pats on the ground, his hand knocked into the brown bag. With a sigh in satisfaction, Charlie closed his eyes once more, hugging his knees to his chest.

“Good morning Charlie!” A bright chipper voice startled Charlie from his nearing slumber. Confused and groggy, he was somehow able to connect the voice to its owner.

“T-Ted?” 

With a sleepy groan, Charlie sat up from his bundle of blankets, reaching for the pair of glasses he had pocketed the night before.

“Rise and shine ol’ pal! The day is anew and there are things to be done!”

He didn’t expect such chipperness in his friend. The roles were usually reversed, with Charlie having to push Ted off the bed to get him to notice the annoying whines. Yet it came as a pleasant surprise. 

Chuckling softly at his friend’s enthusiasm, Charlie turned his head to face Ted, freezing in place.

He screamed.

He leapt off the bed.

“What’s wrong Charlie? Why are you screaming?”

Charlie would not stop screaming, instead he yanked his knapsack and pulled out an iron sword, waving it threateningly at the man before him.

“Come on now, I’m sure my bedhead isn’t  _ that  _ bad. Relaaaax~”

His screams ceased to a halt; adrenaline pumped through his weary veins. With each pant, he took a few steps back, careful not to tumble down the mountainside.

“There we go that’s better! Wouldn’t want to wake up the whole town now. It’s still very early.”

“D-Don’t come a-any closer!” Charlie yelped, mustering up what little courage he had left before his knees nearly gave out.

“What, are you afraid Charlie? Is it something I said in the night? Did I sleep talk again? Gosh darnit I had a hunch it was back.”

“T-Ted-”

“Oh so he can speak more! You know I knew you had it in you ol’ chum.”

As Charlie’s grip tightened around his sword, he jumped to the side as a bloodied, severed arm flew towards him, careening off the mountain side and bouncing down into the bushes and brambles below.

“Hehe, woopsies. How about you lend me a  _ hand  _ there eh Charlie? You love puns don’t you?”

The bed groaned beneath the other’s footsteps as Charlie held out his sword further, ready to strike. His eyes darted to the knapsack by his feet as he quickly bent down and threw it over his shoulder. At least the wheat inside could cushion his fall.

“Ol’ pal, ol’ buddy, ol’ friend o’ mine. Would you like to go out to the forest with me today? The flowers are so nice today.”

“T-Ted, what the f-fuck happened to y-you?” Charlie choked out, soon after gagging as he watched an eyeball roll by his foot.

“Charlieeeee, I know the lavender ones are your favorite. Or was it the yellow ones? I seem to forget at the moment. But that’s okay.”

The bed snapped beneath Ted’s weight; he hacked and coughed as blood and mucus sprayed across Charlie’s shoes and shins. Bile built up in his throat as Charlie circled around the other, face growing paler and paler by the second.

“Charlieeeeeeeee, I knoooow you loooove those pretttyyyy flowers. Come to the fiiiieeeld Charlie. To the hoooole.”

“Ted, Ted wh-who did this to you?”

He was met with more hacks and gurgles building up in the other’s throat. Growling, Ted stood on his own two feet, taking a slash at the iron weapon as pieces of rib flew like shards straight for Charlie. He raised his sword to deflect the blows, choking on last night’s dinner as he swiftly shuffled backwards, down a few feet off the mountain.

“Charlie  Dalgleish,” Ted slurred, raising his head up and stared directly into Charlie’s eyes, “Come join us or p̵̧͇̝̯̻͔̮̱̓ę̶͕̱̼͌̏̐ȑ̴̺͕͍̮̱̹̹̞͆̊ḯ̷̬̩̤͔̉̔ͅs̵̰̟̭̘̩̻͛̐̌̾͑̕͜h̶̞̄͆̈̑͐”

With a yelp, he had skittered back, feeling the ground disappear from beneath his soles. Charlie cried out as he fell backwards, rolling down the mountain as rocks slashed at his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut, wrapped his arms around his head and braced for cover as his helpless body rolled into the bushes. Specks of blood and dirt coated his skin as he heaved in pain. Through the shattered frames, he searched for his supplies, blindly holding his hands out through the thick bramble. It wasn’t until his hand met the pulsating, warm heart that squelched beneath his palm, that he jumped back in terror, hugging himself tight. 

“Y̸̘͈̺̩̯͌̓͜͜ơ̸̳̝̭̦͈̱͂͒͊͆́̊̕ͅͅu̶̡̦̮̮͂̐̌̈́͘ ̷̦̠͓̣̕ç̶̡̢͍͓͍̰͎͐̽͋́̔a̵͇̹̟̎̿͂̈́͒̒͊͘n̷͍͠ņ̶͙̰̆ő̴̹͎̝͎̤͉̅̃̋̌̉t̴̘͇̀͊̈́̅͘̕ ̴͇̯̗̭̳̗̼̎̔͌͐͜r̸͇͙̩̅͂̓͜ͅŭ̸̜̲̟̯̏͊̈́n̶̫̦͈̭̦̤̪̑̎̓ͅ ̷͎̓̽S̸̨̬̱͕̙͇͉̘͂̈́̈̍͊̈́l̵̥̅̐͐̓͋̉͒i̵̦̺̳̋͘m̵̧̗̠͇̈́̂͊͊e̴̦̹͌̆͂̓͊̓” The voice boomed through the trees. Charlie could’ve sworn he heard the other’s bones snapping and screams muffled through growls, but refused to accept such a fact as true.

This wasn’t Ted.

This couldn’t be Ted.

This was all just some twisted nightmare. It had to be.

His head ducked as a bloody, dirtied hand reached out from above the bushes, grabbing Charlie by the shirt collar and hoisting him up from his hiding spot. It took a second for him to open his eyes, but the moment he did he had wished he never had.

“F̶̝̑̿̃̽̉͘ͅo̶͕͒͗ű̴͍ņ̶͚̪̯̉̐̌̒͐͜͝d̴̘̱̃͋͂̊̌̔ ̸̳̲̞̏̀͛̌̃̾̽̐ÿ̸̟̦̜̙́͑͒͆͠o̶̯̘̼̞̰͔̾̐͌ư̷͍͇̯̲̲̔̆̏̉̈͐” Ted giggled as his grip tightened around Charlie’s shirt. He squirmed beneath Ted’s grasp, wildly slamming his fists and thrashing his legs against the other, but it did nothing but leave dents and allowed for tissue to seep out onto the ground.

Through the trees the two marched. At least, Ted marched whilst Charlie screamed for help. His cries fell upon deaf ears, not even the birds chirped in response. Pushing past the branches and trees, Ted stepped out into the clearing, visibly twitching as the hums grew louder and louder.

Charlie’s attempts at loosening the other’s grip became slim, ultimately giving up as he heaved and pleaded for mercy. The other did not respond.

“T-Ted-”

“Ț̷̛͉̩̳̮͋̔̀̈́̅̕e̸͕̖̟͉͓̚d̷̲͉̬̈́͝͝ ̶̢̮͎̗͋̑͐i̵̧̩͔͎̳̔̈̕s̶̯̼̳̗̄͌̍͋͌̃̃ ̶̺͐̈́̅̎n̷̰͈̪̼̭͔͆͗͒͘͝ȯ̸͙̫͖̠̠͛t̴̢̡̛̰̙͔̯͉̋͌͒͋̽̐ ̸̰̮̺̽̈́̏̂͗̈́̐h̷̖̻̼̩͖̾̔̂͌̌͂́͘e̴̟͇̗̪͈̯̖̻͊͆̓̓ŗ̵̨̛͉̲͇̦͉̈̇̾̈́͆͗͜e̵̲̠̝̲̋͊̚ ̴̧͕̟̬̠̃̈́́͝a̵̛͉̯͚͍̜̅̚n̶̨̫̥̙̥͠y̸͓̣̝̓̌̅ͅm̷̡̟̱̫̼̩̹̦͆́̾̐̿̚͠o̷̢̘̣̦͍͇̣̼̍͛̐́̋̆r̶̩̣͔͖̥̩̪̮̐͒ë̵͇̰̄̇̍”

“Th-then who are you?” Charlie stammered, head looking back every second to the giant crater in the ground up ahead. It seemed to have been growing larger and larger by the second.

Ted did not answer, merely laughing as the wails chimed in along with their own hums. Charlie’s jaw clenched at the noise, but he could not muster up the strength to cover his ears.

“Č̶͉͙͉̰̪̯̺̐ͅḥ̷̨̼͉̯̜̥̱̈̈́́̾̓̕̚a̴̫̽r̶͈̺͈̻̮̃̓͑̒̏l̵̢̠̲͍͓͔͓̦͠͠ị̸̣͕̞̭̠͆̐͌̐͊͘é̵̖͉̂ ̶̬̪̝̪̾͛̉͝S̸̿͛̏̕ͅl̵̡̡̬̙̫̼̀į̸͕͍͚̠̬̥̓͠ͅm̴͈͍͓̙̽̂͐̒͌͜ę̴̠̘̦́c̴̪̲̺̦̟̾͋̒͘i̵̟̍͜ç̸̛̝̼̺̱̞̔͋͌̃͑̄̑͜l̶͈̥̥͔̣̣͓̽̑̈ȩ̴̨͎̥̰̞̪͆̀̒̉,̸̨͔͓̗̌̒͊̄̃̓͒ ̵̤͎̹̤͚̬́̀͠s̷͓͙̫̥͚͊͘͜͠͝ǫ̴̰̦̟̻̳̐͜ ̶̧͚̮̜͍͇̗͉͋͝y̷̢̺͎͂̾̊̆̀͜ȍ̶̡̧̤̃͊ų̸̛̰̬̀̄n̶̨̤̝̲̟̤̝̮͂̚͝g̸̢̡͙̙̲̥̖̭͛̇̾́͘,̸̡̫͖͎͖̞͠ ̸̡̘͓̗͇̼͔͉́͐̐͌͛s̸̬̗͎̳̻̓o̸̢̺͉͈̼͍̓̄͜ ̵̢̨̘̼̙̇̄͝b̷̨̭̹̳̦̝͓͕̒̊͑ṛ̵́͗̅̀́̈́ã̷̛̩͉̜͓͇̥̭̬̾̓̽̄v̶̪͇̤͈̜̩̓̌̎̿͒͜͜͝e̸͍͇͆̐̋̓̋͘̕,̶̧̋̀͋́̏͝ͅ ̵̧̬͍̲͚͔̥͒s̴̬̰̭͆̈́͌ǫ̷̭͎͍̗̫̂̈́̌͑̆̕͠ ̶̢͉͇͓̾͋̔̃͜͝ͅņ̶̟̬͕̿̿̆̎̇͗̏a̴̧̹͙̣̥̫̱̝͒̏͠i̸̛̗͕̙̬̩̫̰͂̓̃̏̌v̸̬̦̽ė̷͍̜̞̲̄̽.̵̤̦͚̘̣̂̈́͒͆̄͒̕.̴͇̤͚͙̫͌̆͗͜͠.̶̡͕̻̟̞̝͙͋̅̔̎͝”

“You don’t have to do this. Y-you don’t h-have to do this Ted. Ted I w-was your friend. Y-you promised you wouldn’t ever betray me. Remember Ted? Ted you have to remember!”

“T̵̡̛̺̭̝͒̍͌̊͒͒͘ě̶̫̫̲̓̃͑̐d̶̛̰̬̎̇̈́̅͘ͅ ̸̤̈̓̍̓̋͘i̸̮͔͙̠̬̣͚͐͛ș̸̋̂̄̾̃̾̆́ ̵̖̺͎̹̮̓ṇ̷̨̛̦͒̌̾̆̚͠͠ŏ̵̢̼͈̱͔̳̐̒͘t̴̠̺̪̆͆̀͛͂̔̈͝ ̸̪͕͍͝h̶̛̛̰̪̼͉̤̒͋ͅe̸͕̲͎̟̿̇r̸̡̺̣̹̰͚͚̎̐̑̐̒ͅȩ̵̞͇̿͝” That was all he said. Charlie turned his head once more as his eyes widened with alarm. The two had been dangerously close to the hole’s edge. It had no end, all that there was to see was blinding white light in its very depths. Ted’s arm slowly extended outward, holding Charlie above the pit with a jubilant glee in his eyes. The shirt collar burned into the back of his neck as Charlie scrambled to grasp onto the other’s arm. Desperation and spite plagued his mind as he looked into the other’s soulless gaze.

“T-Ted I’ll f-fucking tell them. Y-you won’t get away w-with this,” Charlie spat out.

Ted only smirked; his toothy grin burned into Charlie’s mind. 

“W̷̰͓̝̻̒̈́e̴̠̼̐͌͐̕l̸̡͕͈̻̔̃l̸͎͔͑̇͋̔͝,̴̖͚͍̱̙̈́ ̴̺͕̩̞̠̣͗͋͘d̸̰̕e̴̱̻͐̌͌͘a̵̧̩͈͎͛͆̍̂̃͑d̴͍̻͕͇̤̻̅̈́ ̴̛̥̦̓m̶̬̲̊̓̽̾̚e̸̡̟͇̖̾̈̃n̷̲͐̆͠ ̴̧̛̞̽̉͘͠ͅt̶̘͙̠̠̑̒̿̅̐e̷̫̦̬̞̓͒̄̀̓l̵͖͖̻̩̄̓̔l̷̯̉̀̄͑ ̴̨͉̊̽͑n̴͖̟͊̎̑̍̕͠o̵̯̝͈̓̀ ̸̢͎̽͒ͅt̶̝̝͍͈̿͋͜ͅâ̸̱̲̼͉̒ͅl̶̗̜͖̹̲̲̃̑̉͠e̵̩͙͔̯̒͛̎͋͜s̸̢͍̭̬̏͌̽͌” 

And he let go.

Down Charlie went.

Motionless as the world grew darker and darker.

Frozen as the malformed figure disappeared from view.

Paralyzed as he saw the whole world right before his very eyes.

Still as his heart gave out, soul left his body.

Its whispers echoed in the hollow head that he had once held control of.

Only two words said. 

T̷̩ḩ̵̹͋͑ē̴͉͕̠̋ͅ ̶͔̣̤̤̹͓̈́̌̾̂͝V̵̩̻̺̮̐̌͑ͅo̸̥͋͠i̶̗̣̝̞̾͂̇̋̉ḋ̷̞̤̗͔

.

.

.

_ “Charlie? Charlie? Hey, wake up!” _

He awoke in a fright, tumbling off the bed and screaming bloody murder. 

“Whoa whoa whoa! Charlie hey it’s ok! Holy shit-”

His head snapped towards the source, seeing Ted standing there. No guts pouring out, no misplaced limbs. Just normal Ted in his yellow jumper and cargo pants. He set down the cup of coffee on the crafting table nearby, squatting down to Charlie’s level.

“It was just a dream Charlie, whatever it was, it’s not real. You’re here in the present, okay?”

Unable to muster a word, Charlie only nodded in understanding. 

It really was just a dream.

But why did it feel so real?

“I made you eggs and toast, only if you want,” Ted gestured towards the small picnic table set up near the furnaces, a neat setup surely. Running his fingers through his matted locks, Charlie quickly nodded.

“Y-yeah, j-just gimme a sec.”

“Sure thing buddy. Just don’t be mad when I eat all your bacon,” Ted chuckled as he stood up. Charlie couldn’t help but nervously chuckle too, reassured that it was okay. This was Ted. This was the Ted he knew. His roommate and friend afterall. Just plain ol’ Ted.

“G-got anymore coffee there?” He asked, slowly picking himself back up off the ground. 

“The pot’s on top of the chest over there,” Ted waved back towards the beds, taking a seat down at the table and greedily digging in. Charlie climbed over the pile of blankets and pillows, reaching for the pot that lay freshly brewed atop of the stone. The smell of the warm drink beckoned his weak stomach to growl in delight. He supposed maybe he should get some breakfast in. Charlie wasn’t the biggest breakfast fanatic, but coffee and eggs didn’t sound too bad.

As he scooched across Ted’s bed, his hand instinctively recoiled back. Confused, he turned his hand around, choking at the sight of a black, goopy substance smeared on his palm. His eyes darted to the sheets, stained with pools of black and red. Without second thought, he wiped his hand across a clean portion of the sheet and hopped off the bed. 

Black goop.

It wasn’t that of any ink sac he’d ever seen.

It felt almost...empty.

Like an abyss, a darkness.

A vo-

“Charlie, these are perfectly good eggs that will go cold if you don’t hurry your groggy butt over here”

He was once again snapped out of his thoughts, eyes meeting with Ted’s who had shoved another piece of toast into his mouth. 

“Alright alright I’m coming Mom,” Charlie rolled his eyes, making his way over to the picnic table.

“That’s Mother Ted to you, young man!” Ted sarcastically scolded, tutting as Charlie took his seat across from the other. He grabbed his utensils, stabbing the fork into a piece of egg and shoving it into his mouth. A bit overcooked, but not bad for a grillmaster.

“So what got you all worked up back there? Were the corn monsters chasing you again?”

Charlie shook his head, “No, not exactly.”

“Well, I’m sure it’s probably the stress from the move and all. That happened to me when I moved out for college. I used to have a lot of nightmares. Giant monsters chasing me, failing exams, one where Schlatt became a communist dictator. You get past them eventually.” Charlie nodded as he listened to Ted relinquish his fears once more; a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“Thanks Ted.”

“No problemo-”

The two continued their breakfast, Ted practically scarfed down his meal in a few seconds flat while Charlie picked at his food, careful to divide up each bite perfectly. It was only as Ted took a few sips of his coffee that he began to cough, setting the mug down and raising a napkin to his lips. He hacked for a few moments before wheezing in relief. 

“Hoo boy, that one sounds like a doctor’s trip. Probably from mining all this coal.”

“Dare I say, black lung?” Charlie smirked, not soon after his smile faltered. His eyes became drawn to the crumbled napkin that laid next to Ted’s hand. From the napkin onto the tablecloth, a dark stain began to spread. Not mucus or spit, but rather the same thing he had seen on the bed sheet. A dark substance. A black goop. 

A void...

Ted’s fingers maneuvered towards the napkin, quickly pocketing it as soon as he noticed Charlie’s stares. Charlie’s eyes did not leave the spot, rather his chest began to tighten in fear once more. 

“Well uh,” Ted cleared his throat, “Should we get back to mining out the Palcove?”

Charlie lifted his gaze from the stain to Ted’s eyes, who was frantically looking for a way out of the tension growing at hand.

“Yeah, yeah we should get back to the grind.”

“The ol’ minin’ grind.”

The two chuckled, rising from their spots at the table and making their way into the cave.

Charlie did not crack as many jokes as he usually did. Ted kept his distance from the other, dead set on reaching the other side of the mountain by sundown. As Charlie tediously hacked away at the cobblestone, he knew one thing was for certain

He would find out what that goop was.

He would find out what Ted was hiding.

For dead men tell no tales, but when a dead man walks again, his tongue does not forget to speak.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
